


Time Hops

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Jicheol, Sorry Not Sorry, time travel but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: Time is a fickle thing. He comes and he goes, constantly moving forward as he ought to be. For Jeonghan, though, time stopped moving forward the day his one constant stopped being so constant. That’s when time decided to be a douche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW LOOK AT THAT. I should be studying for finals, but instead, I'm writing a fic.   
> SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE ENDING.

He wakes up and prays it’s a good day. He hasn’t gotten a good day in a while and he really needed one today. His eyes crack open and he lets out a sigh of relief, hands tightening around the fabric of Seungcheol’s shirt, forehead resting against his boyfriend’s chest, the slow rise and fall reassuring him that he was indeed very much real and in his presence. 

Time was kind today. 

“I love you. Know that I love you.” He whispers against the broad chest before shaking Seungcheol awake, selfishly wanting as much time with him as possible. 

Before things are messed up. 

Before time snatches him away tomorrow. 

He smiles as Seungcheol grunts at the sudden assault on his person, the arm around his waist tightening instinctively. Idly, Jeonghan wonders what day time has brought him to today. He hopes it’s a happy day. To be honest, everyday was a good day as long as he had Seungcheol. Normal days where they did nothing at all already had Jeonghan thanking the douche that controlled his timeline, it was safe to say he wasn’t picky. 

“Why are you up so early, babe?” Seungcheol asks, voice husky from sleep. 

“What day is it today?” Jeonghan asks quietly and Seungcheol grunts again, reaching over to grope the side table for his phone. Jeonghan picks at the edge of Seungcheol’s neckline before looking up at him expectantly. 

“Saturday? December 20?” Seungcheol lets out a monstrous yawn before pulling Jeonghan closer to his chest. “Rest day? Sleep day? Let’s go back to sleep, baby.” Seungcheol nuzzles his nose against Jeonghan’s hair and his heart hurts because he hasn’t seen Seungcheol in weeks. 

Not that Seungcheol would know. To Seungcheol, they haven’t so much as left each other’s side for quite some time. December had been good to them after all. 

He sighs and decides to savor this moment, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. 

Just for a little while.

Jeonghan lived a very confusing life. While time stayed the same for everyone else in the world, Jeonghan hopped back and forth. Everyday, he wakes up and it’s a different time, a different day. It’s never too deep into the past, nor too far into the future, but its front and back and left and right and so terribly confusing that Jeonghan sort of stopped keeping track, deciding to live each day as it came. He doesn’t know why this was happening to him, but he has an inkling that it has something to do with Seungcheol. What about him? He has yet to find out. 

He kind of jumps awake again and his heart races because he’s alone in bed. Had he slept the entire day? Did he waste a day with Seungcheol in his life? His hand reached over to Seungcheol’s side and he felt himself sag in relief to feel that it was warm slightly. 

“Cheol?” He called out, voice strained from fear. 

“In the kitchen!” 

_ Oh thank god…  _ He picked up his phone and closed his eyes. 1 o’clock pm. He had less than half a day with Seungcheol. He threw the covers off of him and trudged to the kitchen, hands automatically seeking Seungcheol’s person. Again, it had been weeks. Weeks since he had felt Seungcheol’s warm skin under his palms, weeks of being alone in his apartment, weeks of complete and total loss. 

“What’s gotten into you today, hm?” Seungcheol asks, accepting Jeonghan’s request for a hug, pulling the younger to his chest and cradling the back of his head. Jeonghan breathed in deeply, trying to ingrain the memory of Seungcheol’s scent in his brain, shaking his head in response. He wouldn’t understand. He had tried to explain it before, but Time didn’t seem to like that. As punishment for attempting to tell Seungcheol what was going on, he had been punished with weeks of going without the other. 

That sent him a message. Loud and clear. If he were to figure out what was going on, he needed to do it on his own. 

God, he hated Time. 

They stood in each other’s arms for a moment longer before Jeonghan pulled away slightly, looking up at Seungcheol with glassy eyes, the longing in Jeonghan’s gaze apparent. Seungcheol frowned at this and cupped Jeonghan’s cheek in concern. “Hannie?” 

“You’re not going to leave me, right?” He manages to choke out and Seungcheol’s frown deepens. 

“What?” 

“You… You’re not going to leave me?” 

Seungcheol doesn’t reply, instead, searching Jeonghan’s face for answers as to why he was asking this in the first place. 

“Jeonghan, I don’t understand-” 

“Just answer!” They’re both stunned into silence and Jeonghan is gripping onto Seungcheol’s arms tight because god, he didn’t think having him back would hurt so much. He guessed that maybe… maybe it hurt so much because he knew he’d be gone tomorrow… Maybe it hurt so much because Seungcheol loved him now, but who’s to say he’ll have Seungcheol love him in a few hours? 

“No… No of course not, Hannie, I will never leave you.” Jeonghan feels himself being pulled in again, Seungcheol’s hand running comforting circles on Jeonghan’s back. “We’ll be together forever… You’ll see, we will be.” 

Jeonghan could only nod his head, his throat tightening because he knew… he knew better. 

He spends the rest of the day tucked into Seungcheol’s side. They laugh and they kiss and they make love before they fall asleep, and Jeonghan tries to keep his eyes open, emblazoning every curve, every dip, every detail about this man he loved with all his heart to memory. 

“I love you, Seungcheol.” He whispers and he hears Seungcheol hum in reply. 

He closes his eyes and falls asleep in the warmth of his love’s embrace. 

_ And he let’s Time take him away again.  _

\---

He wakes up and it’s raining. He gains consciousness before he opens his eyes. He waits a few seconds before cracking them open. 

Alone. He was alone. 

He swallows the lump in his throat and sits up, swinging his legs off of the side of the bed and slipping on his slippers. 

“Cheol?” He whispers, not really expecting a reply. 

He doesn’t get one. 

He wraps his arms around himself and chokes back a sob before taking a deep breath.  _ What day is it today?  _ He checks his phone and grits his teeth.  _ September 24… of the next year. Nearly 9 months since yesterday.  _

That was a particularly big jump. And he doesn’t remember ever having lived through this September yet… 

“You’re getting bored, huh?” He looks up to the ceiling, raising a brow in question. 

Talking to Time never really helped, seeing as how it never replied back, but Jeonghan’s pretty sure all this time travel loosened a couple of bolts in his head, so things were justified. 

He was just turning crazy. Maybe that’s it. Mystery solved. 

He gets up slowly, only to jump at the sudden knocking at the door. 

_ S-Seungcheol?  _

No it couldn’t be. If it was the 24th of September, then that means they should have been broken up for months by now. 

He grimaced. That was another day he preferred not to reminisce. But again, Time being the douchebag that he was, had put him through his heartbreak and betrayal a good three times now. He was almost positive that Time was a sadist. 

Each time hurt more than the last. 

“ _ Jeonghannie-hyung! You better be ready, or I’m dragging you out to lunch butt-naked or not!” _

Ah… Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan didn’t even bother to wait for a response, bursting in as promised and gasping in indignation at seeing Jeonghan in his state unpreparedness. 

“Oh hyung! Did you  _ just _ get up? Ugh! Come on, hyung, we’ve been planning this lunch for weeks, you need to get ready! Quick, hop in the shower and I’ll pick out your clothes. Go go go, no time to waste, Seungcheol-hyung’s going to be so mad!” Jeonghan froze as Seungkwan ushered him into the shower. 

“S-Seungcheol’s going to be there?” 

“Well  _ of course  _ he’s going to be there! He was the one that invited us in the first place. Honestly, hyung, where has your brain been?”  _ It’s probably been fried after too many time travelling sessions.  _ He wanted to say, but he knew better than to disobey Time’s rules. Instead, he allowed Seungkwan to shove him in the shower, pajamas still on. 

_ So Seungcheol was going to be there… this is new.  _

His days were usually the same. For the whole three months (his version of months at least) that this time jumping thing’s been happening, Jeonghan’s categorized his days into good, bad and horrible. The good days were of him and Seungcheol, the days that fell into the time period that was their relationship. Sure some of them were days where they would fight, but Jeonghan tried to turn them into better days. Bad days were days without Seungcheol, days post-breakup, days where he wouldn’t see him at all. He had tried contacting him during those days, a desperate attempt at reaching out and maybe fixing this mess of a situation, but it never worked. Most of the time he just sulked through the day and hoped for a better one when he woke up. If he were being honest, he’d say that there have been more bad days than good, but maybe that was him being desperate. 

Then there were the horrible days, and only three times did these horrible days occur. 

His horrible days actually just happened to be one particular day, but a day that time liked to replay when he felt he hadn’t tortured Jeonghan enough. 

It was the day Seungcheol had left him, or rather, Jeonghan had let him go. 

_ ~~~ _

_ He wakes up and immediately, he knows something is off. The sheets are cool against his bare skin and his stomach is churning because something just isn’t right. His eyes open and he lets out a soft ‘no’ because god, Time couldn’t be so cruel as to have him relive  _ this  _ moment of his life. He’s still, frozen, and the person beside him opens his eyes, eyes too light, too slanted, too…  _ **_not Seungcheol’s_ ** _ for Jeonghan to even comprehend. He wants to tell this person to get out, to leave because this was so obviously a mistake, a huge mistake on his part.  _

_ He has a boyfriend. He has a boyfriend that loves him. He has a boyfriend that he loves. So much, god, so much.  _

_ But he can’t because he knows that he doesn’t have time. Of course he doesn’t.  _

_ He sits up and he hears footsteps.  _

_ “Hannie I’m home!”  _

_ Jeonghan clutches the sheet to his chest in a show of shame and the man’s eyes widen beside him. He curses and all but falls off the bed, but like clockwork, the door opens and Jeonghan feels his world fall apart around him.  _

_ Again.  _

_ “Seungcheol…” He chokes out, but the damage is done.  _

_ Seungcheol is frozen and the man who’s name Jeonghan can’t even remember quickly puts on his clothes. He doesn’t address Seungcheol and side steps him on his way out, making his way out the door without another word. Seungcheol doesn’t follow him. He doesn’t need to.  _

_ Instead, his eyes are on Jeonghan, and they’re wide and blank and Jeonghan doesn’t know what to do.  _

_ “Seungcheol I’m sorry.”  _

_ “I… I can’t…”  _

_ He falls asleep alone and in tears that night.  _

_ He wakes up alone as well.  _

_ ~~~ _

A bad day to follow a horrible one. 

He wonders what he’s done wrong to deserve this… 

Then he  _ remembers _ what he’s done and he kind of gets it. 

“Hyung! Did you drown in there?” Seungkwan’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Jeonghan has to take a deep breath to steady himself before replying. “Calm down, I’ll be out in a minute.” He wraps a towel around his waist and pushes his way past Seungkwan to his bed where, as promised, Seungkwan had clothes laid out for him. He dresses in record time and without even bothering to brush his hair, pulls Seungkwan out the door. 

Let’s see what time has in store for him today. 

Seungkwan talks most of the way there and Jeonghan’s partly grateful for the white noise. He nods whenever Seungkwan turns to him and laughs when prompted, but truly, his mind was a million miles away. He wonders how things would be now… He’s never really gotten to experience Seungcheol post break-up, and considering the fact that Seungcheol had been the one to invite them to lunch, they must be on  _ okay  _ terms. 

But somehow, there was this strange sense of foreboding bubbling inside of him, one that didn’t seem to want to leave him alone. 

_ What do you have planned…?  _ He glances up at the sky in trepidation, only to realize that they had made it. Seungkwan pushes his way into the restaurant, Jeonghan following in suit. 

“Sorry we’re late! Sleeping beauty over here decided to sleep a bit longer than discussed.” Seungkwan apologized and Jeonghan freezes because there he was. There was Seungcheol, but a few feet away from him, looking amazingly handsome, smile genuine and bright and… 

“Why am I not surprised? Guess we can’t change some things, huh, Hannie?” 

_ This is too cruel. Too low. Even for you _ . 

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan breathes out and Seungcheol’s smile wavers slightly, brows furrowing in concern. 

_ Was this the future? Was this their future?  _

“Hyung are you okay?” Jeonghan turns to Seungkwan before his eyes move back to Seungcheol. 

“Hyung?” and just like that, Jeonghan’s gaze falls on the man that had seemed to stop Time himself, the man that had his hand resting against Seungcheol’s arm in a way that Jeonghan knew all too well, the man that was securely tucked against Seungcheol’s side, the man that, for the longest time, Jeonghan  _ hoped  _ not to see in his timeline… not like this. The man that looked up at him with the same concern mirrored in Seungcheol’s eyes. 

“J-Jihoon.” 

Time was a bitch. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter! @ehyocoups   
> Also, please don't forget to stream the MV and vote for our boys! Let's give em the win(s) they deserve!


End file.
